Faberry a lo Twilight
by Finnigan13
Summary: Twilight con Rachel y Quinn. Ok...Mal Summary. Pero entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy yo de nuevo... Sé que no he terminado mi historia sobre el Diario de Quinn, pero se me fue la inspiración y creo que por allá, Quinn olvidó a Rachel... Sinceramente no lo sé. Pero aquí voy a transcribir Twilight con algunas modificaciones, entre ellas que Edward y Bella van a ser Quinn y Rachel...Ha! Esto es un pequeño reto para mí ...( Estoy aburrida). **

**Twilight y Glee no me pertenecen...Son de Meyer y de Ryan Murphy y FOX, respectivamente. **

**Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro: Parte 1.**

Shelby me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del auto abiertas. En Lima, la temperatura era de 24 grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi suéter favorito, con un búho marrón; lo llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era impermeable.

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece nublado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de U.S.A. Shelby se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los 14 años; así que, en vez de eso, los últimos 3 años, Leroy, mi papi, había pasado sus 2 semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.

Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que odiaba el lugar.

Adoraba Lima. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, la vitalidad de un pueblecito que se extendía en una sola dirección y el Club Glee de mi vieja escuela.

-Rach-me dijo Shelby por enésima vez antes de subir al avión-, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Shelby y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglará sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Hiram, por supuesto, por lo que problamente se pagarían las cuentas, habría comida en el refrigerador y gasolina en el depósito del auto, y podría recurrir a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...

-Es que _quiero_ ir- le mentí. Siempre se me había dado bien eso de actuar, así que la mentira sonó convincente.

-Saluda a Leroy de mi parte-dijo con resignación.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Te veré pronto-insistió-. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le significaba esa promesa.

-No te preocupes por mí-le pedí-. Todo irá bien. Te quiero mamá.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se fue.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de 6 horas de Lima a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Ángeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en auto. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el auto con Leroy.

Lo cierto es que Leroy había aceptado bastante bien todo esto. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había inscrito en la escuela y me iba a ayudar a comprar un auto.

Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Yo era muy habladora y él no, además a él no le gusta que hable mucho. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que Shelby, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión había Forks.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Ángeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del Sol.

Leroy me esperaba en la patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Leroy es el jefe de policía Berry. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba rotundamente a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que haga más lenta la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.

Leroy me abrazó fuertemente cuando bajaba la escalerilla del avión.

-Me alegro de verte, Rachel-dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente-. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Shelby?

-Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá-no podía decirle Leroy a la cara.

Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Lima era muy ligera para llevarla en Forks. Todas cupieron fácilmente en la cajuela de la patrulla.

-Localicé un auto perfecto para ti, y muy barato-anunció una vez que nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad.

-¿Qué tipo de auto?

Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho "un auto perfecto _para ti_" en lugar de "un auto perfecto".

-Bueno, es un Volkswagen Beetle, para ser exactos.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?

-¿Te acuerdas de Artie, el que vivía en la Push?

La Push es una reserva india situada en la costa.

-No.

-Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano- me explicó.

Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.

-Ahora está en una silla de ruedas- continuó Charlie cuando no respondí-, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su escarabajo; es una ganga.

-¿De qué año es?

Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.

-Bueno, Artie ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.

Esperaba que no me subestimara tanto como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así nada más.

-¿Cuándo lo compró?

-En 1984... Creo.

-¿Y era nuevo entonces?

-En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los 60´s, o a lo mejor a finales de los 50´s-confesó con timidez.

-¡Papá por favor! ¡No sé nada de autos! No podría arreglarlo si se descompusiera y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.

-Nada de eso, Rach, la chatarra funciona perfectamente. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.

_La chatarra,_ repetí para mis adentros. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.

-¿Y qué entiendes por barato?

-Bueno, cariño, te lo compré como regalo de bienvenida.

Leroy me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.

Vaya. Gratis.

-No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un auto.

-No me importa. Quiero que estés a gusto aquí.

Leroy mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta.

-Es estupendo. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo.

-Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida-masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.

Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.

El paisaje era hermosos, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos y...bueno toda esa vaina **(Nota de Autor: Vaina significa muchas cosas en mi país).**

Era demasiado verde...MIERDA!

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Leroy. Vivía en una casa pequeña de 2 habitaciones que compró con Shelby durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, estacionado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo auto; bueno, nuevo para mí. El Volkswagen era de un amarillo desteñido. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me fascino. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de vehículo nazi que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del auto que acaba de destrozar.

-¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!-dije dando saltitos alrededor de él.

Ahora el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la disyuntiva de elegir entre caminar 3 km. bajo la lluvia hasta la escuela o dejar que el jefe me llevara en la patrulla.

-Me alegra que te guste-dijo Leroy con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía la habitación de la cara oeste, la que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de rosado, el techo de dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje, los poster de Barbra Streisand y de los musicales de Broadway...Todo formaba parte de mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. Los únicos cambios se limitaban a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio. Encima de éste había una computadora con el cable de módem engrapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Shelby lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón y justo arriba de ella estaba el sonajero con una estrella de David en la punta.

Sólo había un baño, en lo alto de las escaleras, que debía compartir con Leroy. Intenté no ponerme histérica por esto.

Leroy no se quedó revoloteando a mi alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido absolutamente imposible para Shelby. Resultaba genial estar sola algunas veces; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para llorar como una magdalena. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara.

La aterradora matrícula de estudiantes de la escuela de Forks era de sólo 357, ahora 358. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a caminar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de un pueblo un poco más grande que éste, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

Después de colocar mi ropa en viejo closet de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto menos saludable.

Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera deje de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia cesó un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que se veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía un jaula.

El desayuno con Leroy se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y se fue a la comisaría, que era su esposa y familia. Examiné la cocina. Nada había cambiado.

Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Leroy no se había repuesto de la partida de Shelby. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

No quería llegar demasiado temprano a la escuela pero no podía permanecer en casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el impermeable rosa y me encaminé hacia la llovizna.

Aún llovía, pero no lo suficiente para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua era simplemente insoportable. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al caminar. No pude detenerme a admirar mi nuevo vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza.

Dentro de la cabina estaba cómoda y seca. Era obvio que Leroy o Artie debían de haberla limpiado, pero la tapicería de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El Beetle arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio de mi parte. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no esperaba.

Fue fácil localizar la escuela pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, parecía un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente a cárcel?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales? ¿Y los policías?

Me estacioné frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartel que decía "Oficina principal". No vi otros autos allí, por lo que supuse que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una boluda. De mala gana salí del auto calentito y recorrí un sendero de piedra. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta. En el interior había más luz y hacía más calor de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: La típica sala de espera del dentista. Por si fuera poco las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera vegetación fuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles encima y anuncios de colores pegados en el frente. Detrás del mostrador había 3 escritorios. Una mujer regordeta con lentes se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta morada.

La regordeta alzó la vista.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy Rachel Berry-le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Me sentí famosa.

-Por supuesto-dijo.

Rebuscó en los documentos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias hojas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más rápido para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al final del día. Me dedicó una sonrisa y me deseo suerte.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al auto. Los seguí, me uní a la fila de carros y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Casi todos los autos tenían aún más años que el mío; ninguno era lujoso. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. Aun así, me estacioné una plaza libre y apagué el motor.

Examiné el plano en el Beetle, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé y respiré hondo. _Puedo hacerlo, _me mentí. _Nadie me va a morder. _Al final, suspiré y salí del auto.

Caminé hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé que no llamaba la atención.

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran "3" pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Entré detrás de 2 personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.

El aula era pequeña. Entregué el comprobante al profesor. Se quedó mirándome embobado al leer mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento. Me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo del salón sin presentarme a mis compañeros. Ellos me miraban como si fuera Lea Michele o algo por el estilo. Mantuve mi vista en la lista de autores que me había dado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Cervantes, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner, etc. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si Shelby me enviaría mi carpeta de viejos trabajos. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su discurso.

Cuando sonó el timbre escuche una voz que me preguntaba:

-Tú eres Rachel Berry, ¿verdad?

**Bueno aquí me quedo...Díganme que opinan! Dejen Reviews! PORFAVORRRRR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Si están leyendo esto significa que la primera parte del primer capítulo no estuvo tan mal... Les pido de rodillas que dejen un miserable review, aunque sea diciendo "Hola", digo...si no es mucho pedir. **

**Les recuerdo que Twilight y Glee no me pertenecen...son de Meyer y de R. Murphy y FOX, respectivamente. **

**Capítulo 2: Primer Encuentro: Parte 2. **

-Tú eres Rachel Berry, ¿verdad?

Volteé para ver quien me hablaba e inclinado desde su pupitre al otro lado del pasillo, un muchacho asiático, con una tshirt que decía "Mamahuevo", era el que me miraba interesado. Parecía demasiado amable.

-Sí-. En un radio de 3 sillas, todos se voltearon para mirarme.

-¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase?-preguntó.

Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.

-Eh...Historia, en el edificio seis.

Mirara hacia donde mirara, había ojos curiosos por doquier.

-Voy al edificio 4, podría mostrarte el camino- demasiado amable, sin duda, podría resultar ser un violador-. Me llamo Mike Chang -añadió.

Sonreí, ya no parecía un violador.

-Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar con disimulo. ¿Paparazis?

-Bueno, es muy distinto de Lima, ¿eh?-preguntó.

-Mucho.

-Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

-No tanto como aquí.

-Genial.

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Mike me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque podía identificarla perfectamente.

-En fin, suerte-dijo cuándo rocé el picaporte-. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Ryerson, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la materia que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Me lucí como la futura estrella de Broadway que soy.

Después de 2 clases empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada materia. Siempre había alguien con más valor que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí demasiado. Al menos, no necesité el plano.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de Español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era más o menos de mi tamaño y vestía ropa de diseñador. No me acordaba se su nombre y no me dejaba hablar, parloteaba de todo lo que veía. No intenté comprenderlo todo.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas, a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas de tener el honor de hablar conmigo y sinceramente no las culpaba. Mike me saludó desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, hablando de Justin Bieber, Katy Perry y Lady Gaga con 7 desconocidas, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, al otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No platicaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una charola de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían a ningún otro estudiante. De las 3 chicas, una era rubia y alta, su cara reflejaba pura simpatía e inocencia. Otra, un poco más baja, era simplemente escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la revista _Sports Illustrated. _Su pelo negro caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La última era un poco más baja que la otra rubia, su cuerpo era esbelto y su cabello rubia corto estaba totalmente despeinado, dándole un aire despreocupado.

Los chicos eran polos opuestos. El más pálido, era desgarbado. Su pelo era corto y castaño claro y vestía al último grito de la loba. El otro era bronceado al igual que la chica de _Sports Illustrated_, era notorio que hacia ejercicio por sus tonificados brazos. Vestía más o menos igual que el otro chico. Su cabello negro estaba lleno de gel.

Todos eran diferentes pero se parecían mucho. Parecían enfermos. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros y ojeras lilas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una fractura de nariz, aunque sus narices eran perfectas y simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda.

Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica latina o la rubia despeinada.

Los 5 desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros; también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier otra cosa. El chico pálido se levantó con la charola -el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder- y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de supermodelo, lo contemplé vaciar su charola y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

-¿Quiénes son _ésos_?- pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre había olvidado.

Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, la rubia despeinada, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo. Su rostro no detonaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva; era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y ella, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rio tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

-Son Quinn y Brittany Schuester, y Santana y Blaine Lopez. El que se acaba de marchar Kurt Schuester; todos viven con el Dr. Schuester y su esposa- me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de reojo a la chica guapa, que ahora contemplaba su charola mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con largos y níveas dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin apenas abrir sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba baja con ellos.

¡Nombres normales! Y yo que pensaba que aquí habría nombres anticuados. Recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Sugar, un nombre "común". Había 2 chicas con ese nombre en el Club Glee en Lima.

-Son...guapos.

-¡Ya te digo!-Sugar asintió mientras soltaba otro risita tonta-. Pero están _juntos. _Me refiero a Brittany y Santana, y a Kurt y Blaine, y _viven_ juntos.

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, justo como sería en Lima.

-¿Quiénes son los Schuester?-pregunté-. No parecen parientes...

-Claro que no. El doctor Schuester es muy joven, tendrá entre 20 y muchos y 30 y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Lopez, son mellizos, y los Schuester son su familia adoptiva.

-Parecen demasiado grandes para estar con una familia adoptiva.

-Ahora sí. Blaine y Santana tienen 18 años, pero han vivido con la señora Schuester desde los 8.

-Es muy generoso por parte de los Schuester cuidar esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

-Supongo que sí- admitió Sugar muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que el doctor y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que mandaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó-: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Schuester no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.

-¿Siempre han vivido en Forks?-pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.

-No-dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo-. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años; vinieron de algún lugar de Alaska.

Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no los admitían. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y desde luego, no la más interesante.

Uno de los Schuester, la rubia, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

-¿Quién es la del pelo rubio despeinado?-pregunté.

La miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia de los otros estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.

-Se llama Quinn. Es guapísima, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con ella. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las personas de esta escuela le parece bastante guapa- dijo con desdén, en una muestra de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.

Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces la miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.

Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia. Me desconcertó verlos. La que respondía al nombre de Quinn no me miró de nuevo.

Permanecí en la mesa con Sugar y sus esclavas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Tina, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. Era tímida y tartamudeaba.

Apenas entramos, Tina fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Lima. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Por su cabella, totalmente dorado, reconocí a Quinn Schuester, que estaba sentada cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante.

La miré de manera furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme a la profesora y que ésta me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, la muy estúpida se puso rígida en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron **(Nota de Autor: Que CLICHÉ!).** La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.

La señorita Holliday me firmó el comprobante, me entregó un libro y me dio una nalgada. Parece que muchas personas aquí quieren violarme. Me a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a ella, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada me tenía aturdida.

No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero la vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi shampoo favorito. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotras e intenté prestarle atención a la profesora.

Por desgracia, ya habíamos visto el tema de anatomía celular en Lima. Pero tomé apuntes, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a través del pelo a Quinn. Ésta no relajó aquella postura tiesa durante toda la clase.

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentada inmóvil. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

No podía tener nada contra mí. No me conocía de antes.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Quinn Schuester abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquina. Empecé a recoger mis cosas muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas e iniciara un drama. Solía llorar por casi todo, una costumbre humillante.

-Eres Rachel Berry, ¿no?-me preguntó una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico alto, demasiado diría yo, con rostro de bobo y el pelo castaño corto. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable y supuestamente "seductora".

-Si-dije yo.

-Me llamo Finn.

-Hola, Finn.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

-Voy al gimnasio, y creo que puedo encontrarlo.

-Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado.

Fuimos juntos. Hablaba más que yo y Sugar juntas y acaparó casi toda la conversación. Resultó ser muy agradable.

Pero cuando íbamos entrando al gimnasio me preguntó:

-Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Quinn Schuester, o qué? Jamás la había visto comportarse de ese modo.

_Trágame tierra, _pensé. Decidí hacerme la loca.

-¿Te refieres a la chica que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología?-pregunté sin malicia.

-Sí. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.

-No lo sé-respondí-. No he hablado con ella.

-Es una tipa muy rara- Finn se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestidor-. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí te hubiera hablado.

Le sonreí antes de irme al vestidor. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.

El entrenador Tanaka, el profesor de Deportes, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a usarlo para la clase de aquel día.

No puse atención al partido de voleibol y saqué mi IPod para escuchar la lista de reproducción de Wicked.

Al final sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero hacía frío. Me envolví con mis brazos para protegerme.

Estuve a punto de irme cuando entré a la oficina. Quinn Schuester se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. La reconocí por el pelo. Al parecer no me había oído entrar.

Estaba discutiendo con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar su clase de Biología, por cualquier otra. Yo no podía creer que esto fuera por mí.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó el flequillo. La recién llegada caminó hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota en el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Quinn Schuester se puso rígida y volteó para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

-Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Dio media vuelta sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.

Me dirigí al escritorio y le entregué el comprobante.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo?-me preguntó de forma maternal.

-Bien-mentí con voz débil.

No pareció convencida.

Me dirigí al auto, arranque y el motor rugió. Me dirigí de vuelta a la casa de Leroy, y traté de no llorar durante todo el camino.

**DEJEN REVIEWS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! He visto sus reviews y estoy muy agradecida! Al final del capítulo responderé las preguntas que hicieron en ellos y les daré gracias. **

**Twilight y Glee no me pertenecen... son de Meyer y R. Murphy y FOX, respectivamente. **

**Capítulo 3: Libro Abierto: Parte 1.**

El día siguiente fue mejor...y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistieron las nubes densas y oscuras; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Finn se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Mike, el asiático sexy, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Finn, Mike, Sugar y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.

Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El viento no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Ryerson me dio la palabra en Trigonometría y di una respuesta equivocada. Y fue peor porque Quinn Schuester no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.

Que llegara el almuerzo- y con él las coléricas miradas de Schuester- me estuvo aterrorizando toda la mañana. Por un lado deseaba darle la cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el valor de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería con Sugar vi a sus 4 hermanos sentados a la misma mesa, pero ella no los acompañaba.

Finn nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Sugar parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero yo estaba incomoda mientras escuchaba la estúpida conversación sobre porque Bob Esponja es mejor que Patricio, todos saben que Patricio es mejor que la esponja de mierda esa. Eh...me perdí...¡A sí! Estaba incomoda mientras escuchaba la conversación, en espera de que ella apareciera. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.

Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia clase de Biología con más confianza. Finn, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, me siguió fielmente hasta la clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Quinn Schuester tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Finn me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Al parecer iba a tener que hacer algo con Finn, y no iba a ser fácil.

El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Quinn fue un gran alivio. Me lo repetí mil veces, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, me dirigí a toda prisa al estacionamiento, ahora lleno de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al auto y busqué en mi bolsa para asegurarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.

La noche anterior había descubierto que Leroy era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que no fuera huevos fritos y tocino **(Nota de Autor: Como no sé nada sobre la comida vegana, Rachel aquí no será vegetariana o vegana. Lamento los inconvenientes que esto pueda ocasionar y si no les gusta pues se aguantan). **Por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. Él se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves del salón de banquetes. También me di cuenta de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de compras, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que tenía una etiqueta que decía "dinero de la comida" y ahora iba de camino al supermercado Thriftway...que maldito nombre.

Encendí aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso de los rostros que voltearon a mirarme y salí en reversa con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la fila de coches que aguardaban para salir del estacionamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro auto el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Schuester y los mellizos López se subían a su auto. Un flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me había fascinado tanto sus rostros que no me había fijado antes en su atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos vestían magníficos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistas. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían usar harapos y parecer guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, malditos suertudos. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.

No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario; no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.

Como el resto, contemplaron mi Volkswagen cuando los pasé, pero continúe mirando al frente y experimenté alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.

El Thriftway no estaba lejos de la escuela. Me sentí a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Lima era yo quien hacía las compras, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares.

Al llegar a casa saqué la compra y la metí en hueco libre. Esperaba que a Leroy no le importara. Envolví las papas en papel aluminio y las puse en el horno para asarlas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el refrigerador.

Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con la tarea, me puse una sudadera de McKinley, me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo y abrí el _mail_ por primera vez desde que había llegado. Tenía 3 mensajes de Shelby.

Rachel:

Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo estuvo el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te extraño. Casi termino de hacer las maletas para ir a New York, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Hiram te manda saludos.

Mamá.

Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía:

¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿Qué esperas?

Mamá.

Dios, parecía una novia psicópata. El último era de esa mañana.

Rachel Barbra Berry:

Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Leroy.

Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero Shelby estaba medio loca y se adelantaba a los acontecimientos.

Mamá:

Tranquila. Te respondo enseguida. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.

Rach.

Envié el mensaje y empecé a escribir otra vez.

Ma:

Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, obviamente. Esperé para escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo MUY repetitiva. Conocí a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables, así habladores como yo, que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.

Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.

Leroy me compró un Volkswagen Beetle, ¿puedes creerlo? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo pero muy sólido.

Yo también te extraño. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el e-mail cada 5 minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.

Rach.

Había decidido volver a leer _El Fantasma de la Opera_ por placer y en eso estaba cuando Leroy llegó a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las papas y meter el filete para asarlo.

-¿Rachel?-gritó Leroy al oírme en la escalera.

_¿__Quién iba a ser si no?_

-Hola, papi, bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias, linda.

Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo me apuraba en la cocina.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?-preguntó con recelo.

Shelby solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos eran una mierda. Me sorprendió que todavía se acordara.

-Filetes con papas-contesté para tranquilizarlo.

Parecía sentirse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes a la sala para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada mientras se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.

Lo llamé cuando estuvo todo listo y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.

-Huele bien, Rach.

-Gracias-dije dando saltitos y aplaudiendo con una gran sonrisa.

Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos.

-Y bien, ¿qué tal la escuela? ¿Hiciste alguna amiga?-me preguntó mientras se servía más.

-Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica llamada Sugar y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico gigante, Finn, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.

Con una notable excepción, claro está.

-Debe ser Finn Hudson. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padrastro tiene un taller y una tienda deportiva.

-¿Conoces a la familia Schuester?-pregunté vacilante.

-¿La familia del doctor Schuester? Claro. El Dr. Schuester es un gran hombre.

-Los hijos...son un poco diferente. No parece que en la escuela caigan demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Leroy me sorprendió.

-¡Cómo es la gente de este miserable pueblo!-murmuró-. El doctor Schuester es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría 10 veces más que aquí-continuó en voz más alta-. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de campamento cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Leroy. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.

Di marcha atrás.

-Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Todos son muy guapos-añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

-Tendrías que ver al doctor-dijo Leroy sonrojado.

Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a lavar los platos. Regresó a la sala para ver la TV. Cuando terminé de lavar -no había lavavajillas **(Nota de Finnigan: Que raro, ¿no?) **-, subí a hacer la tarea de Matemáticas. Esa noche fue silenciosa. Agotada y escuchando el playlist de Hairspray, me dormí.

El resto de la semana pasó sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. En clase de gimnasia debido a mi mal manejo de deportes que contienen pelotas, los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme la pelota. Los dejé con sumo gusto.

Quinn Schuester no volvió a la escuela. Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Schuester entraban a la cafetería sin ella. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Finn. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer.

Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Quinn estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia.

Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin hechos dignos de mención. Leroy no se quedaba en casa los fines de semana. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis tareas, busque un nuevo gimnasio y escribí un par de mensajes para Shelby. El sábado fui a un Blockbuster, pero tenía pocas películas, por lo que no me molesté en obtener la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar un buen Blockbuster.

Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.

Mucha gente me saludó en el estacionamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres todos, pero me comporté como una estrella de Broadway. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Finn se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos hizo un examen sorpresa sobre _El Fantasma de la Opera_. Era fácil.

En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado.

Al salir de clase estaba nevando. Oí a mis compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Finn-. Nieva.

-¡Uf!

Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Finn se sorprendió.

-¿No te gusta la nieve?

-No. Pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, como en las películas.

-¿Nunca has visto nevar?-me preguntó con incredulidad.

-¡Sí, por supuesto!-hice una pausa y añadí-: en la tele.

Finn se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía.

Sospeché de Mike, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Finn pensó lo mismo, ya que acuclilló y empezó a amontonar nieve.

-Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?-continué andando sin dejar de hablar-. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.

Finn asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Mike, que emprendía la retirada.

Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del año.

Sugar y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de Español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo. Sugar se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.

Finn nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del pelo se fundía. Él y Sugar conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos la fila para comprar comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban 5 personas.

Sugar me tocó el brazo.

-¡Eh! ¿Rachel? ¿Qué vas a querer?

Bajé la vista. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rachel?-le preguntó Finn a Sugar.

-Nada-contesté-. Hoy sólo quiero agua mineral.

Me puse al final de la fila.

-¿No tienes hambre?-preguntó Sugar.

-La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada.

Aguardé a que tomara la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.

Bebí el agua a pequeños sorbos. Finn me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me sentía. Le respondí que no era nada. El resultaba tremendamente metiche.

Decidí dar una miradita a la mesa de los Schuester. Si me observaba con furia, no entraría a la clase de Biología.

Se reían. Quinn, Brittany y Blaine tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Kurt y Santana retrocedieron cuando Blaine se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban el día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían haber salido de la escena de una película, y los demás no.

Estudié a Quinn con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos intensas, pero había algo más. La examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sim apartar la vista de él.

-Rachel, ¿a quién miras?-interrumpió Sugar, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Quinn centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.

Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que la vi.

-Quinn Schuester te está mirando-me murmuró Sugar al oído, y se rió.

-No parece enojada, ¿verdad?

-No-dijo, confusa por la pregunta-.¿Debería estarlo?

-Creo que no soy de su agrado-le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada.

-A los Schuester no les gusta nadie...Bueno, tampoco se fijan bastante en nadie para que les guste, pero te sigue mirando.

-No la mires-susurré.

Sugar se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.

Finn nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una pelea de nieve en el estacionamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Sugar asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Finn lo decía todo. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que la batalla terminará.

Procuré no apartar la vista de mi mesa durante el almuerzo. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadada.

No me agradaba la idea de que Finn me acompañará a clase de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo y la nieve estaba desapareciendo. Escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir casa directamente después de clase.

Finn no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos al edificio 4. Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. Holly estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de laminillas por mesa. Aún no empezaba la clase. Dibujé garabatos en mi cuaderno de Mamma Mia y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

-Hola-dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

**Y esta fue la primera parte del capítulo #2.**

**Mis agradecimientos van aquí:**

**Sandy: Me alegro de que te esté gustando! :D Prometo terminarlo. Gracias por leer.!**

**allison13: :D Gracias por dejar este review! Que bien que te guste mi idea! Sigue leyendo! El próximo capitulo viene pronto!**

**eliz: Hola! Voy a responder tus dos preguntas: 1. Puede que termine como la del libro, eso depende de las modificaciones que haga, pero hay un 99.9% de que termine como el libro. 2. Si pienso seguir con los otros. Gracias por leer! :D Y sigue leyendo.**

**Por favor...DEJEN REVIEWS! Coño!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! He vuelto, pero claro, eso es más que evidente. Han sucedido muchas cosas estas semanas en la que he estado ausente. Este capítulo va dedicado a Cory Monteith... R.I.P. Cory. **

**Antes de empezar contestare algunos reviews ;D Y aquí vamos:**

**Renata: Gracias por la advertencia, pero seguramente debe de haber algo diferente a la mía.**

**allison13: Gracias por lo genial! :D No te preocupes que Rachel no será exactamente como Bella. Gracias por leer!**

**Bueno, ahora sí... Glee y Twilight no me pertenecen, son de R. Murphy y FOX; y S. Meyer, respectivamente.**

**Capítulo 4: Libro Abierto: Parte 2.**

-Hola-dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Tenía el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de filmar un anuncio para una marca de shampoo. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

-Me llamo Quinn Schuester -continuó-. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Rachel Berry.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me la había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. ¿Acaso era una trampa y me iba a tirar un slushie como lo hacían en Lima?

Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa que no fuera Barbra.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -tartamudeé.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre.

-Oh.

No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.

Holly empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las laminillas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada laminilla y clasificarlas correctamente.

-Comiencen -ordenó Holly con una gran sonrisa.

Espeluznante.

-¿La chica nueva primero, compañera? -preguntó Quinn.

Alcé la vista y la vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarla como una tonta.

-Puedo empezar yo si quieres.

La sonrisa de Quinn se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

-No -dije, moviendo mi cabello-, yo lo hago.

Me lucí como nunca. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía que tenía que buscar. Puse la laminilla en el microscopio y examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

-Profase -dije.

-¿Te importa si echo un vistazo?-me preguntó cuándo empezaba a quitar la laminilla. Me tomó de la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo retirar la mano con brusquedad. Cuando me toco sentí una especie de electricidad **(Nota de Finnigan: Diablo!). **

-Lo siento-musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero tomó el microscopio. La miré mientras examinaba la laminilla.

-Profase-asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó la primera por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

-Anafase-murmuró, y lo anotó.

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

-¿Puedo?-Nadie, por más sexy que sea, duda de mis respuestas.

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí. Miré por la lente esperando que se hubiera equivocado. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

-¿Me pasas la laminilla número 3?-extendí la mano sin mirarla.

Me la entregó. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

-Interfase.

Le pase el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego apuntó. Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi como Finn y su compañera comparaban dos laminillas una y otra vez.

Mire de reojo a Quinn. Me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

-¿Acabas de ponerte lentes de contacto?-le dije sin pensarlo.

Mi pregunta la dejó perpleja.

-No.

-Vaya -musité-. Te veo distintos los ojos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérica. Hoy tenían un color distinto, ocre, más oscuro que un caramelo pero con un matiz dorado. Tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca.

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento Holly llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces reviso las respuestas.

-En fin, Q, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Rachel también mirara por el microscopio?

-En realidad, ella identificó 3 de las 5 laminillas.

Holly me sonrió.

-¿Habías hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? -preguntó.

Sonreí orgullosa.

-Con la raíz de cebolla, no.

-¿Con una escama de pescado blanco?

-Sí.

Holly asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Lima?

-Sí.

-Bueno -dijo después de una pausa-. Supongo que es bueno que ambas sean compañeras.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Cuando se fue me puse a dibujar estrellas en mi cuaderno.

-Es una lástima lo de la nieve, ¿no?-preguntó Quinn.

-En realidad, no-le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto.

-A ti no te gusta el frío.

Era una afirmación.

-Tampoco la humedad-le respondí.

-Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks-concluyó.

-No te lo imaginas.

Parecía fascinada con lo que acababa de decir. ¡RARA!

-En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Demonios, ¡Acaso es del FBI!

-Es...complicado.

-Creo que voy a poder entenderlo-me animó.

Ok...ella es una acosadora.

-Mi madre se volvió a casar.

-No me parece tan complicado-discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpática-. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-El pasado mes de septiembre.

-Pero él no te gusta-conjeturó Quinn, todavía con tono atento.

-No, Hiram es un buen hombre. Un poco amanerado, pero son tal para cual, a veces pienso que son mejores amigos- Ok, ya estaba hablando demasiado. Me callé.

-Oh, ok-dijo mirándome raro-. ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me estaba escuchando y con lo que me gusta hablar.

-Hiram viaja mucho. Es bailarín profesional -casi sonreí.

-¿Debería sonarme su nombre? Mi hermana Brittany es fanática del baile -me sonrió.

-No sé. Va a Broadway.

-Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder ir con él -fue de nuevo una afirmación. Alcé ligeramente el mentón.

-No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Frunció su sensual ceño.

-No lo entiendo -confesó, y pareció frustrada.

Suspiré. Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad. ¿He dicho que me encanta ser el centro de atención?

-Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero lo extrañaba mucho, al igual que su trabajo en Broadway. Por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de vivir con Leroy.

-Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada-señaló.

-¿Y?-repliqué con voz desafiante.

-No parece demasiado justo.

-¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? La vida no es justa.

-Creo haberlo oído antes-admitió secamente.

-Bueno, eso es todo-dije, terminando la historia.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

-Finges bien-dijo arrastrando la palabras. Claro que fingía bien, soy toda una actriz.-, pero apostaría que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le saqué la lengua. Me ignoro.

-¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarla.

-Creo que no -murmuró con suficiencia.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-pregunté irritada. ¡Dios! Cuanto JODE.

-Muy buena pregunta-musitó en voz baja. Suspiré, quería una disculpa.

-¿Te molesto?-preguntó. Parecía divertida.

-No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Mi madre dice que soy un libro abierto.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

Wow...parecía sincera.

-Ah, resulta que eres buena lectora de mentes-contesté.

-Por lo general, sí-exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír, iguales a los míos.

Holly llamó la atención a la clase. Presté atención. No podía creer que le había contado mi vida a una aquella chica guapísima.

Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Quinn se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, la miré fijamente.

Finn acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Lo imaginé meneando el rabo.

-¡Que fastidio!-gimió-. Todas eran iguales. ¡Qué suerte es tener a Schuester como compañera!

¿Acaso tenía cara de imbécil?

-No tuve ninguna dificultad-dije, ofendida.

-Hoy Schuester estuvo bastante amable-comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. Parecía celoso.

Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:

-Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.

La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando caminé hacia el estacionamiento, pero me sentí mejor en el seco interior del Volkswagen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importara el ruido del motor. Bajé el cierre del impermeable rosa, me quité la capucha y sacudí mi pelo.

Miré alrededor antes de poner la reversa. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Quinn Schuester, se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos 3 autos de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y puse la reversa tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar un Toyota Corolla oxidado. Seguía con la vista al frente cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que la vi reírse cuando la miré de soslayo. Pinche vampiresa desgraciada...

**Ya...me cansé! Ahorita escribo más. Este fue el final del capítulo titulado "Libro Abierto".**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! :D**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Quiero dar gracias por los reviews que me han dejado... :D**

**Twilight y Glee no me pertenecen... Son de S. Meyer y y FOX, respectivamente.**

**Capítulo 5: El Prodigio****.**

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana. Era la luz, comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar afuera. Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi Beetle, y blanqueaba el camino...adiós calor.

Leroy se había ido al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. Engullí un tazón de cereal y bebí un poco de jugo de naranja. La idea de ir la escuela me emocionaba y no precisamente por el entorno educativo. Debía admitir que deseaba ir a la escuela para ver a Quinn Schuester, lo que era una tontería.

Mientras conducía hacia la escuela pensé en Finn y en Mike, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Lima. En Lima me tiraban todo tipo de slushies y hasta uno que otro café helado, aquí en Forks era una celebridad. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me encantaba que Finn actuara como un perrito faldero y que Mike se hubiera convertido en su rival.

El Beetle no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.

Cuando llegué a la escuela y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido accidentes. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del auto para examinar los neumáticos, recubiertos por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Leroy había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del auto. Se me aguaron los ojos de la emoción.

Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, llorando de la emoción cuando oí un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, me limpié las lágrimas y alcé la vista.

Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía en cámara lenta, como en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente actuara con mayor rapidez y pudiera asimilar varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

Quinn Schue se encontraba a 4 autos de distancia y me miraba con el rostro lleno de pánico. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una camioneta que patinaba con los neumáticos bloqueados chirriando contra los frenos. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del Beetle, y yo estaba en medio de ambos vehículos. No siquiera tendría tiempo de cerrar los ojos.

Algo me golpeo con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto y sentí algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada. Después de raspar la parte trasera de mi Beetle, había dado vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.

Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la camioneta se detuvo vacilante a 30 cm. de mi cabeza.

Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a gritar. Oí a más de una persona gritar mi nombre, y no de placer precisamente. Pero en medio de ese griterío escuche con claridad la suave voz de Quinn Schuester que me hablaba al oído.

-¿Rachel? ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien.

Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado.

-Con cuidado-dijo mientras intentaba soltarme-. Creo que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.

-¡Ay!-exclamé sorprendida.

-Tal y como pensaba...

Daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Cómo demo...?-me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme-. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?

-Estaba a tu lado, Berry-dijo en tono serio.

Quise incorporarme y esta vez me lo permitió, se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Nos localizaron enseguida. Había una multitud con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos.

-No te muevas-ordenó alguien.

-¡Saquen a Jacob de la camioneta!-chilló otra persona.

El bullicio nos rodeó. Intente ponerme de pie, pero la mano fría de Quinn me detuvo.

-Quédate ahí por ahora.

-Pero hace frío-me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con tono irónico-. Estabas allá, lejos-me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse-. Te encontrabas al lado de tu auto.

-No, no es cierto.

-Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo siempre tengo razón y ella iba a reconocerlo.

-Rachel, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.

-No-dije con firmeza y le saqué la lengua.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, Rachel.

-¿Por qué?-inquirí.

-Confía en mí-me rogó. Su voz me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.

-¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?

-Muy bien-dijo con brusquedad.

-Muy bien-repetí con ira.

Se necesitaron 6 EMT (Emergency Medical Technician) y al entrenador Tanaka, para mover la camioneta de forma que las camillas pudieran pasar. Quinn la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarla, pero me traicionó al decirles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza. Me pusieron un collarín, y me dieron ganas de decirle: "Tu maldita madre". Me introdujeron en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Quinn fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.

El jefe de policía Berry llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.

-¡Rachie!-gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla, ahora mismo se comportaba como yo.

-Estoy bien, papi-dije con un suspiro dramático.

Se volvió había el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré. Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias. Una enfermera me tomó la presión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua, ni siquiera me puso una estrella en la frente. En cuanto la enfermera se fue, desabroché el collarín y lo tire debajo de la cama.

Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Jacob Ben Israel, de mi clase de Historia. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.

-¡Rachel, lo siento mucho!

-Estoy bien, Jacob, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te sientes?

No prestó atención a mis palabras y eso me enfureció un poco.

-¡Pensé que te iba a matar!

-No te preocupes no me alcanzaste.

-¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego no.

-Pues...Quinn me empujó para quitarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.

Parecía confuso.

-¿Quién?

-Quinn Schuester. Estaba a mi lado

-¿Schuester? No la vi... ¡Todo ocurrió tan deprisa! ¿Está bien?

-Supongo que sí.

-Dios...

-¡Podrías callarte!-le grité y luego le sonreí. No me dejaba escuchar mis pensamientos. Me ignoró y siguió acosándome. Al final cerré los ojos y lo ignoré.

-¿Estará durmiendo?-preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos.

Quinn se hallaba de al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. La fulminé con la mirada.

-Oye, Quinn, lo siento mucho...-empezó Jacob.

Ella lo hizo callar.

-No hay culpa sin sangre-le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Jacob, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

-¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnostico?

-No me pasa nada, estúpida...¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

-Soy influyente aquí-respondió-, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, con el pelo crespo y color caramelo y estaba más bueno que Matthew Morrison, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso. De acuerdo con lo que me había dicho Leroy, ése debía ser el padre de Quinn.

-Bueno, señorita Berry -dijo el doctor Schuester con una voz marcadamente seductora-, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy bien-repetí.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

-Las radiografías son buenas-dijo-. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Quinn me dijo que se dio un golpe bien fuerte.

-Estoy perfectamente.

El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus dedos fríos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.

-¿Le duele?-preguntó.

-No mucho.

Había tenido peores dolores de cabeza cuando mis vecinos en Lima, ponían a reggaeton o hacía un karaoke.

Oí una risita. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

-De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir con él, pero debe regresar si siente mareos o algún trastorno de la visión.

-¿No puedo ir a la escuela?-Mi record se podría arruinar.

-Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Maldije a Quinn en mi mente.

-¿Puede _ella _ir a la escuela?

-Alguien tiene que darles la buena noticia de que sobrevivimos-dijo.

-En realidad-corrigió el Dr. Schuester-parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

Genial, atención para mí.

-Tome unas tabletas de Tylenol contra el dolor-sugirió mientras me sostenía-. Parece que ha tenido mucha suerte.

-La suerte fue que Quinn estuviera a mi lado-lo corregí.

-Ah, sí, bueno -musitó el Dr. Schuester, ocupado con los papeles que tenía adelante. Después miró a Jacob y se acercó a la cama contigua. Él estaba al tanto de todo.

-Lamento decirle que usted va a tener que quedarse con nosotros un poquito más-le dijo a Jacob, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Me acerqué a Quinn.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-murmuré.

-Tu padre espera-dijo entre dientes.

Miré al doctor y a Jacob, e insistí:

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y salió de la sala. La seguí.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó molesta.

¡Qué grosera!

-Me debes una explicación-le recordé.

-Te salve la vida. No te debo nada.

-Me lo prometiste.

-Berry, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de que hablas.

La miré de forma desafiante.

-No me pasa nada en la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Berry?

-Quiero saber la saber por qué miento por ti.

-¿Qué crees que pasó?-preguntó.

Me quede callada.

-Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.

Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.

-No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Mentira, si lo admitía lo iba a regar.

-Entonces, ¿qué importa?

-Me importa a mí. No me gusta mentir.

-¿Es que no lo puedes agradecer y punto?

-Gracias.

Esperé furiosa, Quinn Schuester se estaba comportando como una cochina.

-No vas a dejarlo pasar.

-Estás en lo correcto.

-En ese caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Nos miramos enfadadas. ¡Dios! ¡Era como mirar un ángel!

-¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme?-pregunté.

-No lo sé- susurró.

Entonces se fue. Me dirigí totalmente enfadada a la sala de espera. Leroy se acercó a toda prisa.

-¿Qué dijo el médico?

-El Dr. Schuester me revisó, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa.

Finn, Mike y Sugar me habían estado esperando y ahora se acercaban.

-Vámonos- lo apresuré.

No tenía ganas de enfrentarme a los paparazzis.

Íbamos en silencio en el auto, apenas notaba la presencia de mi papi. Cuando llegamos a casa, Leroy habló al fin:

-Tienes que llamar a Shelby, princesita.

Bajó la cabeza.

-¡Rayos!

-Lo siento.

Shelby se puso como histérica, por supuesto. Hizo un drama y me rogo volver a casa. Me negué. El misterio de Quinn me llamaba. No tenía ganas de huir de Forks como debería.

Decidí acostarme temprano esa noche. Leroy se convirtió en mi enfermera. Me tomé 3 pastillas de Tylenol. Me dormí cuando comenzaron a calmarme el dolor.

Ésa fue la primera noche que soñé con Quinn Schuester.

**Uf! Terminé por ahora... ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡SE LOS PIDO DE RODILLAS!**

**Atte.: Finnigan. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! :D Quiero dar gracias por los reviews, que, ustedes, chicas maravillosas han dejado! Sencillamente FANTASTICO! **

**Twilight y Glee no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer y de R. Murphy y FOX, respectivamente.**

**Capítulo 6: Las Invitaciones: Parte 1.**

Me encontraba en un auditorio con Quinn, ella me miraba raro y yo le sonreí con picardía, estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. ¡Cantarle una canción!

-Rachel, ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?-preguntó confundida.

-Solo escucha-dije y le entregué una caja de Kleenex-. Usualmente las personas lloran cuando canto.

Me miró como si estuviera loca y yo empecé a cantar.

Quinn

I'm obsessed with Quinn

Every other word I say revolves around her

And I can't give in to another

It should be a sin

How I'm obsessed with Quinn

Is it so wrong

That I stalk her house

And wear a blouse

With her face on it

Yo la señalé y ella me miro como si necesitara un manicomio, pero no me importó. Ella canto la siguiente estrofa para responderme:

Yes it's wrong

You're kinda freakin' me out

I'm not that great

What's all this about

¡Es tan linda...! Canté desesperadamente:

Can't you see I have no storyline without you

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y cantó con aquella dulce voz:

I know that's true,

but bitch what's wrong with you

Me sonrojé y canté:

Quinn

I'm obsessed with Quinn

Every other word I say revolves around her

And I can't give in to another

It should be a sin

How I'm obsessed with Quinn

Ella hizo ademán de irse, pero le sujete la mano fuertemente.

Why can't you just leave me alone

I'm sometimes a jerk to you girls

You can do better,

I know you can but it seems that you just...

Ambas cantamos:

..can't give in to another

It should be a sin

Ella se fue corriendo totalmente asustada y terminé de cantar:

How I'm obsessed with Quinn.

Luego intente alcanzarla pero era imposible. Triste, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un buen rato. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre huía.

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento y tenso.

Para mi desgracia, Jacob Ben Israel me seguía con su cámara y casi todo lo subía a su blog. Me tenía HARTA. Y ahora se sentaba con nosotros en el almuerzo. Finn y Mike se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos.

Nadie pareció preocuparse por Quinn, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que ella había sido la heroína. Ella jamás se vio rodeada de espectadores curiosos que deseaban oír la historia. Los Schuester y los López se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre. Ninguno de ellos me miró ni una sola vez.

Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase no parecía estar consciente de mi presencia. Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la camioneta de Jacob. Ésa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

Tenía mucho interés en hablar con ella, y lo intente al día siguiente del accidente. Ya estaba sentada cuando entré a Biología, mirando al frente.

-Hola, Quinn-dije en tono agradable.

Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta. Y ese, damas y caballeros, fue el último contacto que tuve con ella. Me sentía miserable y los sueños continuaron.

Al menos a Finn le complacía la obvia frialdad entre mi compañera de laboratorio y yo. Su confianza aumentó al grado de sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Quinn.

Sugar me llamó el primer martes de marzo y me pidió permiso para invitar a Finn al baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.

-¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo?-insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

-No, no voy a ir-le aseguré.

Ir a este baile no estaba en mis planes.

-Va a ser divertido-dijo con ella vocecita horrible.

Su esfuerzo fue poco entusiasta. Sugar disfrutaba más de mi popularidad que con mi compañía.

-Diviértete con Finn-la animé.

Al día siguiente no mostró su efusivo ego de costumbre en Trigonometría y Español. Permaneció callada y eso daba un poco de miedo. Mis temores aumentaron en el almuerzo, cuando Sugar se sentó lejos de Finn y charló animadamente con Mike. Finn estuvo callado.

Finn continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. Como siempre Quinn se sentaba lo bastante cerca como para tocarla, y tan distante.

-Bueno-dijo Finn, mirando al suelo-, Sugar me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile.

-Eso es estupendo-dije con una gran sonrisa-. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.

-Eh, bueno...-Mi respuesta no le satisfacía y se había quedado mirándome con aquella cara de dije que tenía que pensarlo.

-¿Por qué?

Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista.

-Me preguntaba si...Bueno...si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme en su cara. Con el rabillo del ojo vi como Quinn inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.

-Finn, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Sugar.

-¿Ya se lo pediste a alguien?-Posó sus ojos en Quinn.

-No-le aseguré-. No quiero ir al baile.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Finn.

¡Barbra! ¡Cuánto preguntaba!

-Ése sabado voy a ir a Seattle-le expliqué. Esperaba que no me siguiera.

-¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

¿Qué? ¿Planeas que cancele mis planes por ti? ¡Por favor!

-Lo siento, pero no-respondí-. No deberías hacer esperar a Sugar más tiempo. Es de mala educación.

-Sí, tienes razón-masculló y, abatido, se dio la media vuelta.

Quinn me miró con curiosidad. Le devolví la mirada, esperando que apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad.

-¿Miss Schue?-repitió Holly, que sonreía.

-El ciclo de Krebs-respondió.

Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto Quinn dejó de mirarme. Intenté ignorarla con todas mis fuerzas durante la hora. Le di la espalda cuando el timbre al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se fuera de inmediato.

-¿Rachel?

**Aquí lo dejo porque me cansé... Mañana escribo más****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Sé que no cumplí mi promesa de actualizar el otro día y pido disculpas por eso.**

**La canción del capítulo anterior se llama "Obsession of Finn" es de SIMGM, un canal en Youtube donde hacen parodias con Sims de Glee, PLL, etc. Por lo tanto esta canción no me pertenece, lo ****único**** que cambie fue el Finn por el Quinn. ¡Ah! SIMGM si cree en Achele.**

**Glee y Twilight no me pertenecen, ya que no soy R. Murphy, ni FOX, ni S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo 7: Las Invitaciones: Parte 2.**

-¿Rachel?

Me volví lentamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra?-le pregunté finalmente.

-No, en realidad no-admitió.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres Quinn?

-Lo siento- parecía sincera-. Estoy siendo muy grosera, pero de verdad es mejor así.

Su rostro estaba serio.

-No sé qué quieres decir-le dije cautelosamente.

-Es mejor que no seamos amigas-me explicó-, confía en mí.

Había oído eso antes.

-Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes. Te podías haber ahorrado el disgusto.

-¿Disgusto?-se sorprendió-.¿Disgusto por qué?

-Por no dejar que esa camioneta me hiciera puré.

Estaba atónita. Casi parecía enfadada cuando habló por fin:

-¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?

-_Sé _que es así-repliqué con brusquedad.

-No sabes nada.

Definitivamente, se había enojado. Recogí los libros y luego me puse de pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Hice una salida dramática, con portazo y todo al estilo Rachel Barbra Berry.

Como siempre salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el auto, pues había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, vi una figura alta reclinada contra el auto. Luego comprendí que solo se trataba de Mike. Comencé a caminar de nuevo.

-Hola, Mike.

-Hola, Rachel.

-¿Qué hay?-pregunté mientras abría la puerta.

-Me preguntaba...si querías venir al baile conmigo- otro al que tendría que rechazar.

Parecía totalmente incómodo.

-Creí que era la chica quien elegía.

-Bueno, sí-admitió avergonzado.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa cálida

-Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.

-Oh. Bueno, quizá la próxima vez.

-Ajá.

Se alejó rumbo a la escuela arrastrando los pies. Oí una risita débil.

Quinn pasó caminando frente a mi auto, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta de un tirón, entre y la cerré con un sonoro golpe. Aceleré y salí en reversa. Quinn ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos carros de distancia, deslizándose delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo para esperar a su familia. Consideré la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una fila. Detrás de mí, Jacob B. Israel me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirida Sentra de segunda mano. No lo salude.

Oí que alguien me tocaba con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventanilla mientras estaba sentada allí. Al voltear, vi a Jacob. Bajé la ventanilla hasta la mitad y me detuve.

-Lo siento, Jacob. El auto de los Schuester me tiene atrapada.

-Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí detenidos.

No podía ser cierto. Me iba a pedir mis panties.

-¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile?-continuó.

Me sentí aliviada.

-No voy a estar en el pueblo, JBI.

-Eso me dijo Finn-admitió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué...?

-Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle la negativa.

¡Por favor! ¡Preferiría ir mil veces con Finn o Mike, que ir con él!

-Lo siento, Jacob, pero de verdad me voy.

-Ok.

Caminó de vuelta a su carro. Miré hacia adelante y observé a Kurt, Brittany, Santana y Blaine dirigiéndose al Volvo. Quinn no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el retrovisor. Se estaba burlando, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador; un golpecito no heriría a nadie. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto.

Pero ya habían subido los 4 y Quinn se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio. Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles.

Era Sugar. Finn la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella parloteando. Jessica debía colgar, quería telefonear a Tina y a Harmony para decírselo. Le "sugerí" por casualidad que quizá Tina, se lo podía pedir a Mike, ya que ambos tenían mucha química. Y Harmony, una copia odiosa y barata de mí, se lo podía pedir a Jacob. Sugar pensó que era una gran idea. Después de colgar, me concentré en la cocina.

Leroy parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a salsa verde al llegar a casa. Tuvo suficientes agallas para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:

-¿Papi?

-¿Sí, cariño?

-Este... Quería avisarte que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene...si te parece bien.

No le pedí permiso, pero me sentí maleducada. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.

-¿Por qué?

Parecía sorprendido.

-Bueno, quiero ir a los teatros y tal vez mire algo de ropa.

-Lo más probable es que el Beetle consuma mucha gasolina-apuntó.

-Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacoma si es necesario.

-¿Vas tu sola?

-Sí.

-Seattle es muy grande, podrías perderte.

-Papá, sé que Lima es pequeño. Pero cuando voy a New York City, que es más grande que Seattle, no me pierdo.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes, papi. Recuerda que también voy de compra, estaré todo el día en los probadores.

-Oh, está bien.

-Gracias-le dediqué la sonrisa marca Rachel Berry.

-¿Estarás de regreso para el baile?

Maldición.

-No, no estoy muy interesada.

A la mañana siguiente dejé mi Beetle lo más lejos posible del Volvo. Al bajar del auto se me cayeron las llaves. Mientras me agachaba a recogerlas, una mano nívea las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Quinn Schuester estaba a mi lado.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-pregunté.

-¿Qué cosa?

Me tendió las llaves.

-Aparecer de la nada.

-Rachel, no es culpa mía que seas despistada.

Yo no era despistada. La ignoré.

-¿A qué se debió que me cerraras el paso ayer?-quise saber-. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía.

-Eso fue culpa de del gusano, no mía -se rió con disimulo-. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

Pinche Quinn.

-No finjo que no existas-continuó.

-¿Quieres matarme de enojo dado que la camioneta del raro no lo logró?

La ira destelló en sus ojos.

-Rachel, eres totalmente absurda-murmuró con frialdad.

Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.

-Espera-gritó. Seguí caminando, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso.

-Lo siento. He sido descortés-dijo. La ignoré.

-¿Por qué no me dejas sola?

-Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema-rio entre dientes.

-¿Tienes trastorno de personalidad múltiple?

-Y lo vuelves a hacer.

-Está bien, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

-Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile...

-¿Intentas ser graciosa?

En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.

-¿Me dejas terminar?

Me mordí el labio.

-Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me pregunté si querrías dar un paseo.

-¿Con quién?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Conmigo, tontita-sonrió, luego se puso seria-. Seria más prudente que no fueras mi amiga, pero me cansé de estar lejos de ti, Rach.

Su voz fue seductora. Me fascinó la forma en que me llamó Rach.

-¿Me acompañaras a Seattle?

Incapaz de hablar, asentí.

-Te veré en clase.

Dio media vuelta bruscamente y se fue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Aquí va otro capítulo :D Les pido, no, les ruego que dejen un review!**

**Glee y Twilight no me pertenecen son de R. Murphy y FOX y S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo 8: Grupo Sanguíneo: Parte 1.**

Me dirigí a clase de Lengua en las nubes, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la clase había empezado.

-Gracias por venir, señorita Berry-saludó despectivamente el señor Mason.

Le sonreí, caminé hacia él, le puse una estrella dorada en la cabeza y me senté rápidamente. Hasta el final de la clase me di cuenta que en el pupitre contiguo se sentaba Finn. Sentí un poco de culpabilidad, pero tanto él como Mike se reunieron conmigo en la puerta, supuse que me habían perdonado. Finn volvía a ser el mismo, y mientras caminábamos hablaba sobre el clima del fin de semana. Al parecer podríamos hacer el viaje a la playa.

Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando. Resultaba difícil creer las palabras de Quinn. Tal vez todo era un sueño. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera.

Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar a la cafetería con Sugar. Quería verle el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona fría de hace unas semanas atrás. Sugar intentaba imitarme al parlotear sobre cosas sin sentido.

El desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando miré a la mesa de los Schuester. Los otros 4 estaban allí, pero ella se encontraba ausente. Abatida, me puse en la fila detrás de Sugar. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré limonada. Quería sentarme y hacer pucheros.

-Quinn Schuester vuelve a mirarte-dijo Sugar; interrumpiendo mi distracción-. Me pregunto por qué se sienta sola hoy.

Volví la cabeza y la vi, con su sonrisa pícara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería. Una vez atrajo mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que me acercara. Me guiñó el ojo dejándome aturdida.

-¿Se refiere a _ti_?-preguntó la parlanchina con insultante incredulidad.

-¿No es evidente?-pregunté.

Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.

Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente a Quinn al llegar a su mesa.

-¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándola. Seguía sonriendo. ¡Barbra! ¡Es tan guapa!

-Esto es diferente-dije.

-Decidí que si me voy a ir al infierno, qué más da que sea ahora.

Esperé que dijera algo coherente.

-Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.-Le indiqué.

-Cierto-volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema-. Creo que tus amigos se enojaron conmigo por haberte raptado.

-Sobrevivirán.

-Es posible que no quiera liberarte.

Tragué saliva. ¡Demonios! ¡Nadie me había deslumbrado así!

-¿A qué se debe este cambio?

-Me harté de permanecer lejos de ti, así que me rendí.

-¿Te rendiste?-repetí confusa.

-Intenté dejar de ser buena. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero.

-Me perdí de nuevo.

-Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.

-No te preocupes...No me entero de nada-me sentía como una imbécil.

-Genial.

-Ya. En cristiano, ¿ahora somos amigas?

-Amigas...-meditó dubitativa.

-O no-musité.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero recuerda que no voy a ser una buena amiga para ti.

El aviso era real. Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Intentaba averiguar qué eres.

-¿Y has tenido suerte en tus pesquisas?-inquirió con desenvoltura.

-No demasiada-admití.

-¿Qué teorías barajas, mi querida Barbra?

Me sonrojé.

-¿No quieres decírmelo?-preguntó, con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Resulta embarazoso.

-Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes-se quejó.

-No -le di una mirada dura-. No concibo por qué ha de ser frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehúse revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerse despierta toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado, y eso sin duda afecta mi ritual de belleza...Bueno, ¿por qué habría de resultar frustrante?

Hizo una mueca.

-O mejor -continué, estaba dispuesta a darle uno de mis sermones-, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras una actriz de segunda, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido y nadie le rompe una promesa a la Stra. Berry. Eso tampoco debería resultar _demasiado_ frustrante, Quinn Schuester.

-¡Wow! Hablas demasiado. Me gusta.

Nos contemplamos sin sonreír. Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.

Volvió a reírse.

-No sé de quién me hablas, pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.

-Yo no. Sabes que me resulta fácil saber que piensan las personas.

-Excepto yo.

-Excepto tú. Me pregunto por qué será.

Me concentré en abrir mi botella de limonada. Quité la tapa sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

-¿No tienes hambre?-preguntó distraída.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-No. No estoy hambrienta.

Parecía disfrutar de un chiste privado.

-¿Me haces un favor?-le pedí.

Se pudo en guardia.

-Depende de lo que quieras.

-No es mucho-le aseguré. Ella esperó.

-Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que quieras ignorarme.

-Me parece justo.

Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.

-Gracias.

-En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio?-pidió.

-Una.

-Cuéntame una teoría.

**La otra parte de este capítulo la tengo lista, pero necesito 6 reviews para subirlo. Estaré esperando.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lamento subir el ****capítulo tan tarde pero 3 excusas que realmente valen: **

**1era excusa: Perdí mi libro de Twilight... sé que pude descargarlo en Internet, pero así se me hace más difícil y yo quería mi libro de vuelta! Finalmente lo encontré entre las cosas de mi hermano.**

**2da excusa: Empecé las clases y este año es muy importante...y me mantiene MUY ocupada. También tenía exámenes esta semana.**

**3era excusa: No recibí mis 6 reviews... Solo 4, pero me siento realmente agradecida con aquellas personas.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a aquellas 4 personas. **

**Glee y Twilight no me pertenecen son de R. Murphy y FOX; y S. Meyer.**

**Antes, les ruego que al menos dejen 5 reviews para el otro capítulo.**

**Capítulo 9: Grupo Sanguíneo: Parte 2.**

-Cuéntame una teoría.

¡Oh My Barbra!

-Ésa, no.

-Dame una y ya, little Barbra. Te prometo que no me reiré.

-Sí lo harás-repliqué como una niña pequeña.

Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Por favor-se inclinó hacia mí.

¡Oh, Broadway! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

-Eh... ¿Qué?-pregunté deslumbrada.

-Cuéntame solo una, por favor.

¿Acaso me estaba hipnotizando, así como Barbra me hipnotizaba cuando estaba viendo Funny Girl?

-Pues...Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?

-Eso no es muy imaginativo.

-Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo-contesté, ofendida.

-Ni siquiera estuviste cerca-dijo con fastidio, me acorde de Elizabeth Gillies en su personaje de Jade West.

-¿Nada de arañas?

-No.

-¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?

-Nada.

-Maldición-suspiré.

-¿Maldiciendo, señorita Berry?-se rió entre dientes.

-Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?

Me sonrió.

-Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar-le advertí-Rachel Barbra Berry siempre averigua TODO.

-Desearía que no lo intentaras-dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.

-¿Por...?

-¿Qué pasaría si no fuera una superheroína? ¿Y si fuera la chica mala?-sonrió jovialmente.

-Oh ya veo-dije.

-¿Sí?

Su rostro se había vuelto adusto.

-¿Eres peligrosa?

Era una suposición, pero lo_ era_. Se limitó a mirarme.

-Pero no mala-susurré -. No, no creo que seas mala.

-Te equivocas.

Su voz apenas era audible. Hablaba en serio, eso era más que evidente. El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Hoy no voy a ir a clase-dijo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es saludable saltarse una clase de vez en cuando-dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Bueno, yo sí voy. Tengo un record de asistencia perfecta que no pretendo romper, al menos no ahora.

-Te veré luego, Rachel.

Me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que ella no se había movido ni un miserable centímetro.

Tuve suerte. Holly no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Finn como Tina no dejaban de mirarme. Finn parecía resentido y Tina sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.

Entonces Holly entró y llamó al orden con su habitual entusiasmo aterrador. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Finn y le dijo que empezara a distribuirlas por la clase.

-De acuerdo, mis pequeños soles, quiero que todos tomen un objeto de la caja. El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplicador de cuatro puntas. El tercer objeto en una microlanceta esterilizada-alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió el estómago.

-Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar sus tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empiecen hasta que pase yo...-comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Finn, depositando una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas-. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que se pinchen un dedo con la lanceta.

Tomó la mano de Finn y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.

-Depositen una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas-hizo una demostración como si fuera un comercial. Apretó el dedo de Finn hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más-. Entonces estrellitas, la aplican a la tarjeta del test-concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la observáramos. Cerré los ojos. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas.

-Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Holly. Parecía un poco alarmada.

-Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, Holly-dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes débil?

-Sí-murmuré, debí romper mi record de asistencia.

-Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Rachel a la enfermería?-pidió en voz alta.

No tuve que levantar la vista para saber que Finn se ofrecía.

-¿Puedes caminar?-preguntó Holly.

-Sí.

Me apoye sobre Finn mientras salía de clase. Despacio cruzamos el campus. Cuando estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio 4, me detuve.

-¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor?-supliqué.

Me ayudo a sentarme al borde del sendero.

-Vaya, te has puesto verde-comentó Finn, nervioso.

-¿Rachel?-me llamó otra voz a lo lejos

¡Diablos!

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?

Estaba más cerca. Apreté los parpados, me quería morir.

Finn parecía tenso.

-Creo que se ha desmayado. No ha movido ni un dedo.

-Rachel-la voz de Quinn sonó a mi lado-.¿Me oyes?

-No-gemí .

Se rió.

-La llevaba a la enfermería-explicó Finn a la defensiva-, pero no quiso avanzar más.

-Yo me encargo de ella-dijo Quinn. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz-. Puedes volver a clase.

-No-protestó Finn.

De repente, sentí como me levantaban. Abrí los ojos. Estaba en brazos de Quinn, que me había levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con mucha facilidad.

-¡Bájame!

Me ignoró y empezó a caminar conmigo en brazos.

-¡Eh!-gritó Finn.

Quinn no pareció oírlo.

-Tienes un aspecto espantoso, para ser una diva-me dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Déjame en la acera!-chillé dramáticamente. Típico en mí.

Me sostenía lejos de su cuerpo, soportando mi peso solo con sus brazos.

-¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre?-preguntó.

Se estaba divirtiendo.

-Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre-continuó.

No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, y me di cuenta de que habíamos entrado.

-OMG-dijo entrecortadamente una voz de mujer.

**Sé que es corto, pero el tiempo no me alcanzó para mucho. Solo quería subir este fragmento del capítulo 9, para que supieran que estoy viva y vean las excusas. Este capítulo es largo, así que lo he dividido en… no sé, ¿4 o 5, tal vez? **

**Nos leeremos después!**

**Atte.: Finnigan.**


End file.
